It Started With A Kiss
by FlyMeToNeverland
Summary: Santana and Britney are having a movie night, but when it's time for bed things start to heat up.


A/N: This is my first fanfiction that I've decided to show people. I wrote it at 4am last night while I was skyping with my girlfriend so please don't be too harsh.

I have tons of ideas for fanfict's running through my head for multiple fandoms and I do have other stories. Most of them are not like this one, but I might put some more up.

This is not my best writing, by far, but I wanted to see how you guys would react to it.

I'll stop rambling now. Please enjoy it and don't forget to give feedback.

Also, if you have any ideas for future stories, let me know and I might able to write it for you?

Kayla, out.

* * *

"So, is Edward a fairy or a vampire?" Britney asks with that confused face I adore so much.

"Vampire." I reply, not taking my eyes off her face.

"Ugh, Santana," she whines, "You know I don't like movies because they're too confusing." She gets off the couch and stalks off to my bedroom.

I sigh and reach for the remote to turn off the TV. It shuts off with a click and get up and run after her. When I walk in my room she's standing in front of my floor length mirror spinning around in her cheerios uniform. I smile to myself at her pure adorableness and silently close the door. I walk over to my bed and sit down to enjoy the show.

"When I wear our cheerios uniform I feel invincible." Brit states, "Like a superhero or something." She spins around and jumps onto the bed next to me, her ponytail bouncing the way it always does when she moves.

"Well you know," I start, "To me, you are a superhero, how else would you get so amazing?" I stroke her face and she smiles at me making my heart stop. "But," I add, "It's late and it's time for us to go to bed."

She gets up and prances toward her drawer in my dresser. She pulls out some pajama shorts and a tank top. I watch her for a minute before I get up and pick out my own night clothes. I put them on quickly because I know Britney will take twice as long and I lay back down on my bed to watch.

I've grown to love the way Brit does simple things. Like how she sings in the shower, or the way she eats all the red skittles first. But I mostly love the way she gets dressed. She lays her pajamas on top of the dresser and smooth's them out. She starts taking off her socks first, pulling them off by the tip, stumbling a little bit like always. Then she moves on to her skirt, unzipping the side and wiggling her hips in that sexy way only she can do and slides them off. I get a sudden need to touch her in every possible way. I lay there just staring at her for a few seconds before the feeling becomes unbearable. I walk over and slowly slide my hands under her shirt from behind. She gasps.

"I can take my own shirt off Santana. My mom stopped helping me like, last year." She gives me her best smile and I lose control. I hungrily kiss her, pulling on her waist to bring her closer to me. She wraps her arm around my neck and puts her free hand in my hair. I easily pick her up and carry her to my bed. I lay her down and climb on top of her. I find her lips and let our tongues begin their dance.

I run my hand down her thigh and back up to her hip, squeezing a little bit. She arches her back and I know she's getting aroused. I run my hand lightly up her stomach and stop just below her breasts. I slowly maneuver my hand under her bra and run my fingers across her hardening nipple. I take a breath and sit up, pulling her up with me. I take her shirt off and begin unhooking her bra and pause.

"Brit, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to suddenly start this." She grabs my thighs and says, "It's fine. Just keep going."

I unhook her bra and lay her back down. I start kissing her neck and she quietly sighs. I gently bite and suck a little bit and her sighs grow louder and my arousal deepens. I gently kiss down her neck to her collar bones and continue on until I find her hard nipple. I take it in my mouth and use my hand to pinch the other one. Her breathing deepens and I know I'm doing well. I nibble a little bit and she moans, driving me wild. I switch sides and use my mouth on the other nipple. Her hand migrates to my hair and her fingers become tangled in it. I move my hand to her underwear, still massaging her nipple with my tongue. I feel her wetness growing as I run my hand across her mound. I slip my hand into her underwear and hear her gasp. I find her clit and start rubbing in a circular pattern. She lets a moan escape and it makes me want her more. I work the circular motion for a little bit, her breathing becoming more rapid and moans more audible.

I remove my mouth from her nipple and begin to kiss down her stomach pulling on her underwear as I go. I kiss around her hips making her arch her back and continue down her thighs. I pull her underwear all the way off and began kissing back up to her mound. I pause and look at the wetness awaiting me. I take a moment to look up and admire her glorious body. Perfect and petite. I lick my lips and take my descent. I use my tongue around her clit and her moans return, this time louder. I continue licking her most sensitive spot and use my fingers to find her opening. I slowly slide my finger inside her and she sighs. I go in and out and few times to make sure she's ready and slowly slide my finger out and add another. I push them in and she moans the loudest moan so far. I lick faster and start sliding my fingers in and out. Her hand tangles in my hair and with each motion of my fingers her hand squeezes tighter. I push my fingers in deeper and try to find her g-spot.

"Faster," she moans.

I quickly obey, sliding my fingers in and out more feverishly. My tongue continues to do it's job on her clit and her moans become more frequent and louder.

"Santana," She sighs. "I'm- I'm." I know what she's going to say but she's too close to spit it out. I push myself and go even faster, probably the fastest I can go. Her hand pulls at my hair and I feel her inside walls clenching around my fingers meaning she's reached her climax. She nearly screams and arches her back as I keep going, her legs are shaking and squeezing around my head. Her breathing is extremely rapid and my heart is racing. I give her one last lick and push my fingers in a little deeper. She moans and collapses back down. I slowly pull my drenched fingers out and begin to kiss back up her body. I reach her neck and lay down next to her. She open her eyes and smiles at me, still trying to catch her breath. I get up and pull the sheets down letting her crawl under them. I turn off the light and she sleepily says "Wait, what about you?" I smile and climb into bed with her.

"You're too tired Brit, and tonight, it was all about you anyway." I kiss her forehead and lay down, holding onto her naked body.

"Tomorrow night then." She adds before she silently drifts off to sleep.


End file.
